


As a Hello

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 35 Ways to Say I Love You [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 35 Ways to Say I Love You, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except K-2, F/M, For KR, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fill, Prosthetic legs, yes i know that makes the everyone lives a lie but that's not the point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: The last thing Jyn remembers is the heat. And before that, Cassian’s arms, the scritch of his beard against her cheek, his hair against her nose, the blinding light visible through her closed eyes. Then nothing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For KR, with love.

The last thing Jyn remembers is the heat. And before that, Cassian’s arms, the scritch of his beard against her cheek, his hair against her nose, the blinding light visible through her closed eyes. Then nothing.

If the nothingness lasts for days or weeks, Jyn doesn’t know, but she does know that when the nothingness ends, she’s the third of the five surviving members of the Rogue One crew to wake up. She learns that Chirrut and Baze are alive and well and that they’ve already left the base in search of a new life. Jyn herself is not allowed to leave the medbay yet, but she’s allowed visitors. Kes Dameron, a friend of Cassian’s, comes by to tell her how Cassian is doing.

This goes on for two weeks. Jyn knows something is different when Kes comes in with a smile on his face. His smile is infectious, and overtakes her the moment he says those two words.

Jyn’s out the door despite the protests around her from Kes and med staff alike. She goes down the three doors where she knows something good is waiting for her and pushes her way in. Inside, green eyes lock onto brown, and Kes’s words reign true: _Cassian’s awake_.

“Jyn,” Cassian breathes, and as soon as the word is out of his mouth Jyn’s at his side, her lips on his. She pulls away slowly, resting her forehead on his.

“I love you,” she tells him. They don’t need any more words.

* * *

 

Both Jyn and Cassian are there when Bodhi takes his first steps on his new mechno-legs. Despite Jyn’s encouraging words (“You’re doing great, love, you can do it, just a few more!”), he’s only able to take a few before he loses his balance. Cassian is there to catch him, of course, and as soon as the older man’s helped him stand back upright, he presses a kiss to Cassian’s cheek.

Cassian chuckles, a low rumble against Bodhi’s chest. “You did well, _amor_.”

Bodhi beams, catching Cassian’s lips this time. Cassian breaks it with a nip to Bodhi’s lower lip. “I love you.” The words escape Bodhi’s mouth without hesitation, and then Cassian’s mouth is on his again and Jyn is being pulled close to join the men.

* * *

 

Cassian isn’t very good at expressing his feelings. His main confidant before Scarif had been K-2, but since they got back and he’d woken, he hadn’t really talked about anything. Hell, he’d never told Jyn and Bodhi that he loved them. They knew he did, sure, but he knew that every time they didn’t receive it as a response it hurt them. All three knew that with their jobs, each time they saw each other could be the last.

Cassian was reminded of this after a particularly close call on an undercover mission to Nar Shaddaa. His partner hadn’t made it, leaving Cassian to fly himself home. It was late when he got to his quarters, and Jyn and Bodhi were already asleep in their bed when he went inside. He moved around as quietly as possible, but his efforts were futile. Jyn slept as lightly as they come, and after one heavy footfall she was blinking herself awake.

“Cassian?” She blinked again, clearing her vision, before waking Bodhi. “Cassian’s back,” she whispered to the newly awoken man. Both sat up, Jyn still wrapped in Bodhi’s arms, and Cassian pulled off his boots and shirt before climbing into bed beside them. He settled himself between the two, each with their head on one of his shoulders. Holding his lovers close, he said it softly as they were drifting off.

He was pleased to receive a kiss on each cheek in return.


End file.
